(Banghim) Manly or sexy?
by Himkyu
Summary: Himchan bertransformasi menjadi sangat 'manly' disini. Yongguk begitu tergoda dengan perubahannya seperti itu. Mau bagaimana lagi? BAD SUMMARY , BAP's , Yaoi, BangHim, DLDR! gak berani bilang genre "romance" ;)


**Title : **Manly or Sexy?

**Main Cast :**

-Kim Himchan

-Bang Yongguk

**Genre : (agak bingung genre nya apaan-_-)**

yaoi, romance (maybe), fluff, less humor, friendship

**Length : **ficlet

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast disini bukan milik miyu. Nama mereka hanya dipinjam disini ;)

**Note :**

HEIHO ! Miyu kembali dengan ff BangHim. Disini miyu bikinnya pendek pendek aja ya..

FF ini miyu buat karena terinspirasi dari perubahan Himchan yang lebih sexy setelah debut di Jepang bersama BAP. Keliatan dewasa banget dan bener bener MANLY ! (catet ya.. MANLY ! /?) . Ia bener bener keliatan kayak Hyung disini. Miyu terharu liatny *usap ingus*. Apalagi kalau dah berdiri di samping Yongguk, ia bener bener seperti sosok leader. Kecewa? Enggak juga.. miyu gak pernah kecewa sama penampilan si "DIVA" satu ini xD yah kecuali pas rambut belah tengah itu yang miyu gak suka -_-

**WARNING ! : **Banyak ngelanturnya karena dah berhubungan dengan Jepang -_- jadi maap kalau ada yang main ngarang aja (?). TYPOest !

Gak sah banyak cing cong…

Langsung ke ceritanya aja…

Let's go chin !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Lokasi syuting MV , Tokyo, Jepang.**

Yongguk dan 4 member lain (selain Himchan) tengah berdiri beriringan untuk mengambil tempat. Sebentar lagi akan diadakan syuting MV untuk comeback Oneshot Japanese ver mereka. Kamera sudah terpasang disetiap ruangan. Namun sosok leader, masih mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok namja yang ditunggunya sedari tadi.

"Hyung, sedang mencari siapa?" Zelo lah yang menyadari tingkah aneh Yongguk. Yongguk bahkan tak bisa berkonsen dengan kehadiran Zelo sedangkan ia masih sibuk mencari sosok Himchan.

"Himchan kemana?" tanya Yongguk to the point. Zelo berpikir sejenak.

"Oh, himchan hyung sedang di ruang ganti. Wae?"

"Aishh.. anak itu! Ini sudah mau dimulai, dia masih sibuk berias diri saja. Dasar…" kesal Yongguk tentu saja pada Himchan. Namun sekalipun diomeli Yongguk, namja itu belum tampak juga.

"Ya ampun hyung, jangan sebut nama Kim Himchan kalau tidak sibuk soal berias diri." Tiba tiba Daehyun menyaut. Entah darimana ia bisa mendengar percakapan antara Yongguk dengan Zelo padahal posisi mereka tak berdekatan.

"Alah, Kau sendiri apa? 'Jangan sebut Jung Daehyun kalau tidak sibuk mencari makanan' , hah?" Kali ini timpalan Youngjae membuat Daehyun langsung memukul kepalanya dengan jaket kulit yang tidak sedang ia pakai (alias Dae dari tadi cuman pake kaos sleeveless nya itu *^*)

"Baiklah semuanya! Segera ke posisinya masing masing! Syutingnya akan dimulai!" seru Kimura PD selaku penanggung jawab dalam syuting mv mereka tersebut.

Yongguk sudah mulai cemas dengan keberadaan Himchan. Ia ingin sekali meminta waktu bagi Kimura PD sambil menunggu Himchan kembali, namun sayangnya ia tak terlalu bisa berbicara bahasa Jepang.

"Ohayou… Gomennasai, aku terlambat!"

Sosok namja bertubuh atletis dengan pakaian serba hitam muncul dari balik pintu. Ia membungkuk berkali kali pada seluruh kru dalam ruangan tersebut. Yongguk adalah orang yang paling 'terpukau' dengan kehadiran Himchan.

Bayangkan saja :

Rambut pendek hitam setelinganya (liat gayanya di Warrior ), dipotong habis menjadi bentuk gaya _spike_ style dengan gel yang menjadi sentuhan tambahan agar rambut nya terlihat rapih.

Ia mengenakan jaket berduri hitam dengan kaos sleeveless menampakkan tulang bahunya yang berbentuk.

Sedikit eyeliner juga menjadi sentuhan di kelopak mata bawahnya agar terlihat sedikit 'ganas'.

Bahkan ia memakai sarung tangan hitam , namun tetap menampakkan jari jarinya yang lentik.

Dan beberapa tindik di telinganya menjadi nilai tambah penampilan Himchan yang tak biasa ini.

"Hei, maaf aku terlambat! Aku harus perang dulu dengan Kim Noona karena mereka ingin memakaikan ku tindik." Ujar Himchan sembari menghampiri para member.

"Waa.. hebat! Tindik! Himchan hyung keren sekali!" Zelo memandangi lama telinga Himchan. Benar sekali, tindik itu terpasang begitu sempurna di telinga Himchan.

"Hyung, kau terlihat tampan hari ini. Tak biasanya." Entah itu mnjadi pujian atau sindiran bagi Himchan. Namun Himchan tak menyukai kalimat itu kalau keluar dari mulut Daehyun.

"YA! Memangnya selama ini aku tidak tampan, huh?!" tegur Himchan. Daehyun hanya terkekeh penuh kemenangan.

Himchan kini kembali ke tujuan awalnya. Berkonsen pada syuting MV nya kali ini. Namun pria yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya terus memperhatikannya. Himchan tak menyadari itu, atau memang tak ingin menyadarinya. Namun namja itu selalu memperhatikannya dengan pandangan penuh arti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yongguk bersama member lainnya , dan lagi lagi tanpa Himchan, tengah beristirahat sebentar di ruang ganti. Daehyun sedang sibuk makan, sedangkan Youngjae sedang sibuk dengan rambutnya. Zelo sedang bermain video game, dan Jongup tengah memilih baju.

Hanya Yongguk yang melamun di bangkunya tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Hai semuanya, ini kubawakan kalian Midori (?)." Himchan melempar benda bernama Midori itu kepada masing masing member.

Yang lain kebingungan, apa itu Midori?

"Itu jimat keburuntungan , pabo! Masa kalian tidak tau. Ya ampun…" tegur Himchan dengan jengkelnya.

Sementara yang lain masih sibuk mengerti maksud midori itu apa, Himchan segera menyandarkan diri di bangku samping Yongguk duduk.

Ia melepas jaket kulitnya, dan kini ia mempertontonkan tangan mulusnya dengan kaos sleevelessnya itu. /

Yongguk melirik nya sedikit. Himchan tak menyadari, bahwa Yongguk tengah menelan berat salivanya. Entah kenapa Yongguk merasa birahinya tak tertahan (?)

"Kok di jepang panas ya? Atau jaket ini yang membuatku kepanasan." Ucap Himchan santai. Ia langsung mengipas ngipas tubuhnya dengan gemulai. Yongguk bisa melihat jelas tingkah Himchan dari depan cermin rias. Ugh.. Yongguk bersumpah tak akan membiarkan dirinya untuk duduk di dekat Himchan lagi.

"Hei, bang! Kau percaya akan midori kan? Keberuntungan memihak kita bisa kapanpun terjadi! Ya kan, bang?" Himchan menggoyang goyangkan midorinya di depan Yongguk. Kini ia duduk lebih dekat ke Yongguk. Hampir saja lengan mulus Himchan bersentuhan dengan lengan kekar Yongguk. Bahkan Yongguk bisa mendengar desahan halus dari Himchan. Astaga… Yongguk tengah mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ehmm… ya … begitulah." Ucap Yongguk terbata bata. Karena ia tak sanggup menjawab kalau pikirannya menjadi sangat _pervert_ bila Himchan disampingnya dengan penampilan seperti itu.

"Zelo , Jongup… ayo kita shoot untuk penampilan kalian berdua."

"NEE HYUNG!"

Zelo dan Jongup berlari menyusul Kimura PD. Mereka mendapat giliran untuk shoot individual bersama.

"Aku ingin lihat mereka! Kau mau ikut Dae?" ajak Youngjae.

"Ehmm.. baiklah. Kudengar ada stan makanan baru datang tadi." Daehyun pun merapikan box makanannya.

"Aish.. seharusnya aku tak usah mengajakmu." Ujar Youngjae sambil berlari keluar ruangan. Daehyun pun menyusulnya.

Kini tinggal Himchan dan Yongguk berdua di dalam ruang ganti tersebut.

Yongguk tak bisa kemana mana karena ingin mengawasi namja disampingnya tersebut. Ia bahkan tak sanggup meninggalkan namja cantik itu yang tengah tertidur pulas di kursinya. Yongguk memandang lama bayangan Himchan di cermin rias. Ia merasa jantungnya berdebar cukup kencang melihat ekspresi Himchan tertidur dengan imutnya. Sekalipun ia sudah bertransformasi dengan gaya cukup manly baginya. Namun aura 'itu' tak bisa lepas dari Himchan.

"Kau sangat…." Yongguk menggantung kalimatnya. Ia tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya karena ia takut Himchan terbangun.

"ehmm.. sexy." Bisik yongguk sembari menautkan jari jemarinya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Entah kenapa kata kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Namun kalau Yongguk boleh jujur, penampilan Himchan menjadi sangat sexy dibanding penampilannya yang selama ini terlihat fashionista dan cantik.

Yongguk memegang midori di genggaman Himchan. Kini tangan mereka saling bersentuhan. Yongguk tampak getar getir merasakan kulitnya yang bersentuhan dengan kulit Himchan.

"Ehmm…" Himchan sedikit terbangun. Yongguk menarik kembali tangannya dengan gelagapan. Ia langsung memakai jaketnya dan ikut menyusul para dongsaengnya keluar ruangan. Dengan perasaan malu tentunya..

Himchan yang kini sepenuhnya terbangun , mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya. Hanya dirinya yang tersisa di ruangan itu. Ia langsung mengambil jaketnya dan hendak pergi keluar ruangan. Namun ia sempat melihat midori milik Yongguk yang tertinggal. Ia langsung mengambilnya dan hendak pergi mencari Yongguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Himchan melihat Yongguk dari kejauhan. Namja tinggi itu sedang minum di stan makanan bersama dengan Daehyun.

Himchan berlari dan menegur Yongguk. "Hei midori mu tertinggal!"

Yongguk segera menoleh cepat dan ia….

**PFFTTTT…**

Yongguk reflek menyemburkan isi di mulutnya ke pakaian Himchan. Seketika Himchan basah kuyub.

"Astaga… aku minta maaf!" Yongguk salah tingkah. Ia langsung mengambil kain terdekat dan mencoba mengeringkan pakaian Himchan. Namun tak disangka, Himchan membuka jaketnya dan kembali mempertontonkan tubuh mulusnya di hadapan Yongguk. Semula yongguk yang berkonsen membersihkan kaus Himchan, kini menjadi membeku tak bergerak.

"Yak! Kenapa kau berhenti?! Basah tau!" Himchan meraih tangan Yongguk dan menggerakkan tangan namja itu ke bagian bagian kausnya yang basah. Yongguk tak bergeming. Yang ada ia semakin menikmati sentuhan sentuhan itu.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kenapa tiba tiba menyemburku. Lihat rambutku jadi ikut basah." Himchan mencoba mengeringkan rambutnya. Yongguk memandang kosong. Bagai slow motion, tingkah Himchan seolah begitu harmonis bergerak di hadapannya.

Tiba tiba…

Yongguk membuka jaketnya, lalu kausnya, lalu….

**PUKKK**

Yongguk menaruh kausnya di atas kepala Himchan. Mencoba mengeringkan rambut Himchan dengan kausnya **(pakai sisi luar ya, bukan sisi dalam! Kalau yang dalam, bisa kena keringetnya Yongguk dong '-').**

Himchan kini yang tak bergeming.

Dihadapannya sendiri, seorang namja bertelanjang dada, sedang mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia pandangi setiap sudut bentuk otot otot Yongguk, sementara Yongguk masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut Himchan.

"Maafkan aku, rambutmu jadi berantakan." Ucap Yongguk yang segera menyadarkan Himchan kembali ke alam mengangguk. Pipinya menghangat. Ia tak tau kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Kenapa ia bisa malu melihat tubuh atletis milik yongguk secara dekat begini.

"YAK! KAU INI!" Tiba2 Himchan membentak. Mungkin saja untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya."Berani sekali kau bertelanjang begini di depan orang2. Tak tau malu sekali..ck"

Yongguk tersenyum. Senyuman tulusnya justru semakin meluluhkan hati Himchan. Oh tidak…. Mungkinkah ia? Himchan tak mungkin suka Yongguk. Tak mungkin!

"Ada apa kok ribut ribut…" Zelo yang baru kembali dari syutingnya terperangah ketika melihat seorang namja bertelanjang dada di hadapan namja yang basah kuyub.

"Hyung kenapa?!" Zelo mendekat pada Himchan karena khawatir melihat Himchan yang setengah basah kuyub.

"Aku tak percaya dengan midori ini lagi.. ughh.." ucap Himchan sembari melempar midori di tangannya. Zelo pun hanya bisa menampilkan raut bertanya tanya.

"Aku percaya midori ini memberikan keberuntungan. Iya kan, himchan?"

Entah kenapa Yongguk seperti menggoda Himchan. Wajahnya sengaja ia dekatkan pada wajah Himchan. Nada beratnya begitu memabukkan. Himchan benar benar lunglai dibuat mati oleh Bang Yongguk.

"YAK! MENJAUH DARIKU!" Himchan mendorong jauh jauh tubuh Yongguk. Lagi lagi sentuhan tangannya di dada bidang Yongguk, membuat Himchan jadi salah tingkah. Semburat merahnya semakin muncul. Ia pun langsung berlari kembali ke ruang ganti.

"Apa hyung habis bertengkar?" Jongup baru saja ikut bergabung. Yongguk dengan santainya memakai jaketnya (tanpa kembali memakai kausnya) dengan senyum licik. Bahkan Jongup tak percaya hyung nya itu bisa menampilkan smirk tersebut.

"Aku hanya tak suka gaya sok 'manly' nya itu. Karena aku tau, hanya aku yang boleh terlihat sexy disini." Jawab Yongguk gamblang sambil memutar mutar gantungan midori di jari telunjuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Aigoo… bagaimana bisa miyu bikin ff segaje ini?! *^* Haha.. becanda kok!**

**Awalnya sih, ni FF rencananya cuman sebates drabble aja. Tapi jadi ngelantur ke ficlet ..wkwk**

**Tapi jujur ff ini sebagai perwakilan untuk mengomentari penampilan Himchan yang berubah drastis semenjak comeback oneshot . Keren abis! Sexy nya pake banget… Yongguk jadi kena saingan deh.. tapi gak akan terjadi lagi, miyu yakin Himchan akan berubah menjadi sosok umma kembali *loh?**

**Maapin juga kalau FF nya agak gak nyambung atau semacamnya.. karena ini dibuatnya ngebut dan pas tengah malem baru selesai, jadi rada ngantuk -.-**

**Btw, miyu lagi proses buat kumpulan drabble. Karena miyu bosen buatnya oneshot mulu -_- jadi ditunggu ya update annya.. ini kumpulan drabble dari para pair fav miyu loh ^^ siapa tau pairing fav red juga ada! (promosi gapapa ,kan? XD)**

**RnR jangan lupa ya! See you :***


End file.
